Derek and Friends 5
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek and Chris have a battle with Konoha


A Bad Change

Ch 1.

Derek: Looks like our mission is to attack the village where we use to live.

Chris: Yup well we shouldnt keep the master waiting.

Derek: Lets go.

CHris: Fine, Siutanilio Jutsu!

Naruto: Get ready.

Gush

Naruto: Gyyyyaaaaa!Gets hit by the water dragons

Derek: Okatenio Jutsu!

Naruto: Rasengan!

Derek: Too slow.

Derek: Baisetio!

Naruto: Kyyyyyaaaaaa!Gets burned on the leg

Shikamaru: Io Kage Nio Jutsu!

Chris: Ksu!

Derek: Hey.Appears behind Shikamaru

Derek:Go Gaten Y Oh Jutsu!

Shikamaru: Ksu.Jumps im and throws something

Derek: Whoa

Shikamaru: Look up.

Derek: Huh?  
Bomb explodes

Derek: I'm not that dumb.

Shikamaru: Ksu.

Shikamaru: Gets slashed in the back

Derek: You can't stop me.

Chris: Tsunade, I challenge you.

Tsunade: If its a fight you want its a fight you'll get.

Chris:Suiton, Bakusui Shouha!

Chris: Time to play.

Chris:Saiton, Saigateniu Jutsu!

Tsunade: Ksu Jumps up in the air

CHris: Its no use.The shark moves up

Tunade: Ksu!Gets attacked by the shark

Chris:Saiton, Ougakai I!

Tusnade: Ksu!Gets hit by the giant wall of water

Ch 2.

Naruto: I wont let you kill any more people.

Derek: But you cant stop us.

Naruto: I'll die trying to stop you.

Naruto:ThinkingTheir like Kisame and Itachi.

Derek: Hahaha.

Derek: Chris, time to leave well be back another day.

Chris: sigh i wanted to kill her oh well

Derek and Chris:turns to sand washing away dramatically from top to bottom

Naruto: Shikamaru! Shikamaru!

Lucyka: Daddy daddy!

Shikamaru: Dont worry i'm ok.

Naruto: Shikamaru your bleeding we need to get you to the doctor.

Shikamaru: Ok.

Sakura:Why?

(Akatsuki)

Derek: You called us master?  
Pain: Yes I have found a larger threat to the Akatsuki.

Chris: What is it?

Pain: It is these people.

DerekThinking They are our friends.

Pain: Take them out one by one.

Derek: Understood.

Pain: Disperce.

Derek: Whos first?  
Chris: Hinata.

Derek: This isn't going to be easy.

Chris: I know.

Derek: Well then stop slacking off.

Chris: I'm not slaking.

Derek: The only person you attacked was Tsunade.

Chris: So?

Derek: I had to attack Shikamaru and Naruto.

Chris: Fine.

Derek: Were here.

Chris: Is Alex there?

Derek: No hes doing something else like helping rebuild the town.

Bang

Hinata:Ju Kyo!

Derek: Sharingan!

Chris: Saigateni Jutsu!

Hinata: Kya! The shark bites her

Derek: Lets go.

Chris: Fine.

Derek: Next is Sakura.

Chris: Oooohhh.

Derek: Shut up.

Derek: Hold on Chris i'll do it just stay here.

Chris: FIne.

Derek: Mom. mom i'm home.

Sakura: Derek, Derek is that you?

Derek: Yes.

Sakura: Oh give me a hug.Hug

Derek: HmphQuietly Rasengan.

Sakura: What? Kya!Gets hit with level 2 Rasengan.

Sakura: Why?

Derek: Hmph.

Sakura: Blacks out

Derek: There im done.

Chris: Well that was too easy.

Derek: Doesnt matter.

Derek: Who's next ?

Chris: My dad.

Derek: You got this one?  
Chris: No way we saw me last time.

Derek: Fine.

Derek: Gaton Chidogan!

Neji: GaaaaaahhhhhhhGets hit on the leg

Derek: You were too noisy.

Chris: Whoa!

Derek: What you saw me use that before.

CHris; Yea but you have a new Sharingan.

Derek: Lemme see.

Derek: It must be the Mungekyu.

CHris: Whats Mungekyu?  
Derek: You get Mungekyu when you atttack someone thats dear to you.

CHris: Oh, well whos next?

Derek: Kiba.

Chris:Well we better get started we should keep the master waiting.

Derek: Fine theres only 2 more after him.

Chris: Lets go.

Kiba Yahooo!

Kiba: Whats that?

Derek: Chidori!

Kiba: Whoa.

Chris:Kesh Ten Kelsh Ken Kyo!

Kiba: Kya!Gets blasted in the head

Derek: Good job now to Kakashi.

Derek: Hold on.

Derek: Kyyyyaaaaaa!

Demon Derek: This might confuse him.

Demon Derek: CHidori!

Kakashi: Hey is that you Sauske?

Demon Derek: My Dad isnt here.

Kakashi: What?  
Chris: Saigateni Jutsu!

Kakashi: Saigateni Jutsu!

Demon Derek: Remember CHris he can do your jutsu to.

Demon Derek: Platinium Gaton CHidogan!

Kakashi: What?

Kakashi: Raigiri!

Demon Derek: Gaton Dergotan I No Jutsu!

Kakshi: Kya!

Demon Derek: Raikiri isnot even close enough to surpass my jutsuTouches Kakashi's face adn burns it

Kakashi: Kya!

Chris: Let me cool you down.

Chris: Soutin Bakushui Shouha!

Chris:Saiton Bulinjome!

Kakashi: Gyyyyaaaahhhhhh!

Derek: Is that your strongest jutsu?  
Chris: No.

Derek : Second strongest?

Chris: Yea.

Derek: Now time for Naruto.

Chris: Yea.

Naruto: Its you.

Derek: Yes it's me.

Naruto: Rasengan!.

Derek: Sharingan.

Naruto: Kya.

Naruto: Where am I?  
Derek: You fell into my trap.

Derek: Hmmmm...

NAruto: Kya!Gets burned by multiple flames.

CHris: Used Gen Jutsu?

Derek: Yup.

Chris: I'll finish this Kesh Ten Kelsh Ten Kyo!

Naruto: Gyaaaaa!

Derek: You didnt kill him like this.

Derek: Gaton CHidori!

NAruto: Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Derek: Lets go home I'm tired.

Naruto: Slowely heals

Chris: He's healing.

Derek: Just leave him.

Chris: Right we should get back to the master.

Derek: I know.

Derek: Wait we have to get some people.

Chris: Why?  
Derek: The master said that we have to get people in the Akatsuki.

Chris: Fine lets take the others.

Derek: Fine.

CHris: Well put them in this bag.

Derek: What ever you do it I can't see so well with out my Sharingan.

CHris: No!

Derek: I'm going home.

Chris: Your going to help me.

Derek: Fine!

Derek: But i'm only going to carry them you have to get them.

Chris: Fine.

(2 hours laer)

Derek: Thier heavy.

Chris: Come on.

Derek: I'm going, i'm going.

(Hours later)

Ch 3.

Austin: Huh, what, Lucyka get your butt out of my face.

Pain: This is the best you can give me?!

Derek: Well we didn't have the time.

Pain: You are banned from your missions for 3 weeks.

Derek: Yes master.

Austin: Whats Derek doing?  
Lucyka: I dont know.

Alex: Look its Yondaime.

Austin: No its Arashi.

Alex: Wait look he has red hair

Pain: So your awake.

Austin: What do you want 4th Hokage.

Pain: I am not the 4th Hokage I am Pain leader of the Akatsuki

Pain: You will join the Akatsuki.

Austin: Duh i'm way stronger than Derek.

Pain: I doubt that.

Austin: Then let me kick his butt.

Pain: Fine, Derek you have a challange.

Derek: Fine in 10 minutes.

Pain: Go to the room left of the 3rd door.

Pain: Everyone must attend.

Pain: But first go and get your robes Chris will show you.

CHris: Come here.

( 15 minutes later)

Derek: Your late.

Chris: I know We could find one for Austins stomache.

Derek: So who's my challenger?

Chris: Austin.Thinking He's a dead man.

Pain: If you defeat the challenger than your punishment will be lifted.

Pain: Donot kill.

Austin: Lets get started.

Derek: Mongekyu Sharingan!

Austin: Baikaino Jutsu!

Austin: Falls

Austin: Knocked out

Derek: Done.

Alex: What was that you didnt do anything.

Derek: Something.

Alex: You know you havent been the same since you joined the Akatsuki.

Derek: What ever.

Pain: Chris, Derek assign them rooms.

Chris and Derek: Yes master.

Chris: What about the rings?

Pain: Dont give them those yet.

Ch 4.

Derek: Where do you want to sleep.

Lucyka: I want the best room.

Chris: Ok, okSnicker snicker

Chris: Heres your room.

Lucyka: Ah this room is ok.

Derek: What ever just dont come crying to us and its going to be tough here.

Lucyka: What?

Pain: This is an invasion of privacy you will spar with Chris today.

Pain: Go assign yourself a room.

Lucyka: Fine.

Chris: Hahaha!

Lucyka: That was mean!Sob sob sob

Derek: Told ya it'll be tough.

Pain: Report to the Training Hall now!

(5 minutes later)

Derek: Reported.

CHris: Reported.

Pain: CHris you will spar with Lucyka.

Pain: Rules, try your hardest adn no killing.

Pain: First up is Chris and Lucyka.

Lucyka: Smexy Attack.

CHris: What ever Byakugan!

CHris: Gekay Gyo SHyo!

Lucyka: Gyyyyyyyaaaaaaaa! Is smashed in the wall

Pain: Next is Austin and Derek.

Austin: That was lucky last time.

Derek: Fine, Gaton CHidogan!

Austin: Baykaino Jutsu!

Derek: Pushes Austin down and stops right at his neck

Derek: Was that luck?  
Austin: Of course.

Derek: Fine.

Yondaime: I'll spar with you Derek.

Derek: Hehehe.

Pain: The next match is Pain and Derek.

Derek: Mongekyu Sharingan.

Yondaime: Hmmm...Gets cut in the arm

Derek: Gaton CHidori!

Pain: Ksu.

Pain: Rasengan!

Derek: Kyyyaaaaaaa!

Pain: Kuuuuuuhhhhh.

Derek: Sharingan!

Demon Derek: Hahahaha.

Pain: Yondaime No Jutsu.

Demon Derek: You cant hit me with that master.

Derek: Chidori!

Pain: Kya!Gets hit in the arm

Pain: THis time is over.

Alex: But I didnt get to train.

Pain: Get trained next time.

Pain: Now dont disturbe me and do what ever but if you get caught out side by other people than its your problem.

Alex: What does Derek do?

Chris: Normaly he either practices or studies.

Austin: Why?  
Chris: So he can get stronger.

Austin: He cant get stronger by reading.

CHris: Yea he learns the other jutsus and he figures out what to do when someone uses it.

Chris: He's training today.

Austin: How do you know?

Chris: I hear him.

Fump

Jingle jingle

Fump

Lucyka: Whats that?  
Chris: Thats Derek punching the punching bag.

Alex: Why does he only hit it once?  
CHris: He knockes the bag off the axel.

Fump

Jingle jingle

Fump

Bang

Alex: Holy crap what was that?

CHris: Derek kicked the bag.

Lucyka: What was that bang?  
Chris: Oh yeah.

CHris: Derek you have to make that!

Derek: Very faintlyI know.

Austin: WHat did he say?  
Chris: He said " I know"

Chris: Come on we have to go and see how much damage he did.

Lucyka: what do you meen by damage?

CHris: You'd be suprised.

(40 minutes later)

Austin: Are we there yet?

CHris: Weeeere here.openes doors

Alex: Whoa its huge.

Lucyka: Look at that hole!

Derek: What are you guys doing here.

CHris; This is coming out of your supplies pay.

Derek: I know.

CHris: So go get the stuff.

Derek: I'll do it at night.

Chris: It is night.

Derek: When people are sleeping.

CHris: Time to go to sleep.

Ch 5.

(Next Morining in Konoha)

Hinata: Neji your son kindapped my son.

Shikamaru: Sakura if Lucyka isn't ok it's on your head.

Sakura: Ok ok.

Sakura: Naruto we know where the Akatsuki's base is so why sont we just go there.

Naruto: Based on the last time we were there and the members of the Akatsuki that risk is just too large.

Naruto All of the elite ninja report to the Hokage.

Shikamaru: The team back together.

Naruto: But for a greater danger.

(Akatsuki)

Pain: As you see I am getting old and I will not have the strength to fight in the future so I am assigning an heir to the Akatsuki thriwn and this person must keep the Akatsuki alive.

Austin: As being the strongest I accept.

Pain: Your powers donnot surpass everyone in the Akatsuki.

Chris: You meen Derek?

Pain: This first mission will decide.

(Next morning)

Pain: Now your first mission is to destroy Konoha.

Alex: B-b-but we use to live there.

Pain: I know it is your pledge to the Akatsuki.

Pain: But first.

Lucyka: But first what?

Pain: You will recive a demon.

Austin: A demon?!

Pain: Yes.

Pain: All except Derek.

Pain: You understand right?

Derek: I guess so.

Pain: You will receive the demons from 1-4.

Pain: The higher the demon the weaker you normally would be.

Pain: First Chris.

Chris: You will recieve the first demon.

Chris: I get Garra's demon.

Pain: Go into this chamber.A door opens

Chris goes the chamber

Pain: Alex you get the 2nd demon.

Alex: I get the cat? Man.

Pain: Here's your chamber.Opens a door

Alex steps in the chamber

Pain: Austin you get the 3rd demon.Opens the door

Austin walks in to it

Pain: Now Lucyka your the weakest and so you get the 4th demon.

Lucyka: Alright!

Pain: Go in here.Opens a door

Lucyka walks in

(10 minutes later)

hissssss

Chris: Pant pant pant pant pant

Alex: ThatPant was hard.Pant pant pant

Lucyka: I almost died.Pant pant pant

Austin: I got the sea monster!Sob sob sob

Pain: Now go destroy that wretched town.

Derek: On it!Disappered

Everyone disappered

(Konoha)

Naruto: Their coming hurry everyone get ready for it!

Choji: Baikaino Jutsu!

Garra: Hmph.

Naruto: Don't let them escape!

Garra: Naruto, we have to work together if we want to take thm down!

Naruto: Right!

Naruto: I'll fight the leader and Garra you fight the second leader!

Garra: Got it.

Naruto: There they are on the cliff.

Neji: Chris.

Shikamaru: Lucyka.

Choji: Ramen. I meen Austin.

Sakura: Derek.

Hinata: Alex.

Naruto: Kill them all!

Chris: Siutanilio Jutsu!

Derek: Okakiuno Jutsu!

Naruto: Its the same thing.

Garra: Sabak Kyu!Reaches for CHris but he evades it

CHris: Kya!Chris starts to evolve into the demon

Lucyka: Kyyyaaaa!Morphes into a demon

Austin: Ah ah ah aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!Turns demon

Alex: Gah gyaaaaaaa!Turns into a demon

Naruto: No not the 4 demons!

Garra: Iiits mmmy ddddddemon.

Naruto: Dont worry Garra you know what he can do so it'll be easy.

Naruto: But why isn't Derek going demon?

Derek: Sharingan.

Derek:Points at everone

Everyone starts to fall in pain

Naruto: No!

Chris: Air pressure Ball!Shoots a ball of Air that blows the Hokage temple to peices

Alex: Keeellllyaaaa!Swipes some houses off the foundation

Austin: Swwwiiiillinininnn!Shoots water out of its mouth and smashes some buildings into the ground and drownds some people

Lucyka: Grrryyyaaaa!Spits black balls out and explodes

Derek: Gaton Ogakiuno Juts.A giant fire ball falls tword Konoha

Sasuke: Gaton Ogakiuno Juts!Another fire ball hits the fire ball and decinigrates it.

Naruto: We can't let them win we have to kill them!


End file.
